Naruto Online Chat 2
by ChaosZaber
Summary: number 2


Naruto Online Chat #2

disclaimer: i own nothing you recognize

Summary: We're going to see what happens when Naruto characters log online and start chatting with each other. Episode 2 - How To Drive Tsunade Insane

Last time, Itachi scared everyone off their computer and inflicted serious pain on Sakura. Also, Temari had a slight temper-tantrum and nearly destroyed her computer with her fan, while Sasuke was being emo as usual.

Now back to the chatroom.

--

**KyuubiKid** has signed in

**EmoUchiha** has signed in

**UselessGirl** has signed in

**KyuubiKid:** YAY everyone's back on, WAZZUP!?

**UselessGirl:** I smell bacon OMG the bacon! I'll be back!

**UselessGirl** has signed out

**KyuubiKid:** Um, OK, what was that about?

**EmoUchiha:** Someone like you wouldn't understand the sorrow of others.

**KyuubiKid:** WTF Sasuke, I'm not as stupid as you think!

**EmoUchiha:** OK, fine, you see the bacon symbolizes the grief of all those with pink hair...

**KyuubiKid:** Um, sure... You're kinda stupid yourself, I mean, its just bacon...

**EmoUchiha:** Fine, we'll ask Sakura when she gets back then, I'll be right.

**UselessGirl** has signed in

**KyuubiKid:** Sakura, what happened with the bacon?

**UselessGirl:** Well, it smelt good but I forgot where my mouth was and so I rubbed it on my face. And soon, black lines appeared on my face. So I put the bacon down but...

**DogBoy123** has signed in

**UselessGirl:** ...but it was so tempting, so I reached out to grab it...

**DogBoy123:** OH GOD, I joined the convo at the wrong time!

**DogBoy123** has signed out

**KyuubiKid:** Great Sakura, now look what you did...

**UselessGirl:** I'M NOT DONE WITH MY STORY! As I was saying, I reached for the bacon, but then I forgot how to stand and I fell over and broke my tailbone.

**EmoUchiha:** I feel your pain.

**KyuubiKid:** Why are you two so stupid??

**ByakuganMaster** has signed in

**KyuubiKid:** OH NEJI! Thank God you signed in, Sasuke is driving me insane!

**ByakuganMaster:** Hmmmm, let me see... Byakugan! OMG, I see what you mean! I'll go beat him up for you.

**ByakuganMaster **has signed out

**SmartBlonde317** has signed in

**KingOfInsects** has signed in

**I'mHungry777** has signed in

**KyuubiKid:** YAY cool ppl are signing in!!

**SmartBlonde317:** Yep, my computer finally works again, all I had to do was kick it a couple times!

**KingOfInsects:** So, what's happening?

**KyuubiKid:** Well, Neji is going to go beat up Sasuke for us!

**SmartBlonde317:** Hmmm, that sounds like an A-rank mission...

**EmoUchiha:** But I'm not that dangerous...

**SmartBlonde317:** I never said you were, it's just that you're so annnoying that you must die.

**KingOfInsects:** That's very true...

**EmoUchiha:** OMG IT'S NEJ... O:UDWB(&TSGFVKID

**EmoUchiha **has been disconnected

**SmartBlonde317:** I'll have to reward Neji later for that.

**I'mHungry777:** Definitely, that was awesome!

**UselessGirl:** Omg, I just baked some cheesecake in my dishwasher! It's yummy! Here, I'll send it to all of you!

**KingOfInsects:** How are you going to do that?

**UselessGirl:** Easy, I'll just shove it in my CD-rom drive and e-mail it to y'all!

**SmartBlonde317:** ... Why do I have so many idiots in my village? --'

**KyuubiKid:** Sakura-chan, I don't think that's a good idea!

**UselessGirl:** SHUT UP!! OK, here I go! :)

**UselessGirl** has been disconnected

**I'mHungry777:** Hey I wanted some of the cheesecake, I'm going to Sakura's house.

**I'mHungry777** has signed out

**KingOfInsects:** OK... now what?

**EmoUchiha **has signed in

**EmoUchiha:** _to himself MWAHAHA! I hacked into my foolish little brother'saccount, and now I shall wreak havoc in the chatroom!_

**KyuubiKid:** Hey, I thought Neji beat the sh out of you Sasuke! And why did you change your display picture?

**EmoUchiha:** Shut up, how am I supposed to concentrate on modelling for bra calenders when you're yelling at me? The photographer wants to take some pictures, I'm leaving. _to himself there, that should mess around with thier heads for awhile and cause Sasuke endless amounts of ridicule._

**EmoUchiha** has signed out

**KyuubiKid:** What...

**SmartBlonde317:** The...

**KingOfInsects:** F?

**SmartBlonde317:** Sasuke wears bras?

**KyuubiKid:** AHHHHHH! BAD MENTAL IMAGES!! I need to get the hell outta here!

**KyuubiKid** has signed out

**KingOfInsects:** This is too weird for me too shudder

**KingOfInsects** has signed out

**SmartBlonde317:** I guess I'm the only one strong enoughto stay logged in...

**FanOfDoom666** has signed in

**SmartBlonde317:** Uhhh, hello?

**FanOfDoom666:** WHERE'S NARUTO, THAT BRAT MADE ME ANGRY BEFORE I HAD A CHANCE TO TAKE MY MENOPAUSE PILLS!

**SmartBlonde317:** Uh... I didn't need to know that!

**FanOfDoom666:** YES YOU DID!!

**SmartBlonde317:** Ok, clam down now, did you take your pills today?

**FanOfDoom666:** RAWR! YOU MADE A SPELLING MISTAKE, YOU SAID "CLAM" INSTEAD OF "CALM"! I HATE CLAMS!

**SmartBlonde317:** OK, I'm sorry...

**FanOfDoom666:** NO YOU'RE NOT! RAAAAAAAAAGH!! GI-NORMOUS OVERSIZED FAN JUTSU!!

**FanOfDoom666** has been disconnected

**SmartBlonde317:** Wow, I'm going to need serious therapy by the time this convo is over...

**UselessGirl** has signed in

**SmartBlonde317:** Uh, how did you get your computer to work Sakura?

**UselessGirl:** I did what you did, and violently kicked it for half an hour!

**SmartBlonde317:** That's it, I'm getting out of here.

**SmartBlonde317 **has signed out

**UselessGirl:** Hello?

**UselessGirl:** Anyone here?

**UselessGirl:** OMG! MY TEXT IS ECHOING BECAUSE I'M ALL ALONE!

**UselessGirl:** This is fun!

**UselessGirl:** Dishwasher...

**UselessGirl:** Dishwasher...

**UselessGirl:** Dishwasher...

**UselessGirl:** YAY

And so, Sakura was amused with the virus in her computer for hours on end.

THE END

--

Appearing in order:

**KyuubiKid** - Naruto

**EmoUchiha** - Sasuke

**UselessGirl** - Sakura

**DogBoy123** - Kiba

**ByakuganMaster** - Neji

**SmartBlonde317** - Tsunade

**KingOfInsects** - Shino

**I'mHungry777** - Choji

**FanOfDoom666** - Temari


End file.
